Percy Jackson and the Coffee Shop
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Pertemis... Mortal AU... Percy Jackson is the next owner of Olympia Aquarium, the world's greatest aquarium. Artemis Hunt is a worker in a coffee shop, a babysitter and an actress- in work. Both their parents are arch rivals so what happens when Artemis and Percy fall in love? Watch as they overcome their jealousies and try to make their relationship work. Complete!
1. Percy: The fateful day

_**Percy: The fateful day**_

Exhausting.

Today was exhausting. But before I tell you about my day, let me tell you who I am. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon Jackson and Sally Jackson. I work at an aquarium along with my dad. I am 21 years old before you ask me anything about that.

Now I'll tell you why today was exhausting.

Today, my dad came up with an 'excellent' idea of allowing children to come to the aquarium for a day. And to avoid children from getting lost or in trouble, he appointed me as their guardian and sorts. Let me tell you that it was NOT fun.

They kept running here and there and kept asking me questions that they wouldn't even understand. And even questions I didn't understand. It was draining overall.

So, I managed to get a half-day and then went to a coffee shop nearby. Now I am not really a coffee person because I don't like cocaine but today was desperate and I needed coffee.

Anyways, I entered and saw the it was pretty much empty apart from a girl sitting on the cashier, twirling her hair and looking through her phone. She had beautiful and wavy auburn hair, tied in a braid and a slim body. Her eyes were bright silver.

I walked to the counter and said, "Um… Hello."

She jumped slightly and blushed and said, "H-hello. Sorry I was looking through my messages. Anyways, what would you like to have today?"

I waved her apology and said, "I'd like to have one cappuccino please."

She nodded and said, "Anything else sir?"

I shook my head and said, "Not really and please don't call me 'sir' after this morning."

She laughed and said, "Tough day?"

I chuckled and said, "You can't imagine."

She continued laughing as she went through a door to the back, probably to give the order.

She came out and said, "So where do you work?"

I shrugged and said, "Olympia Aquarium."

Her jaw fell to the ground and her eyes widened and said, "Y-You work there?"

I shrugged again and said, "Technically my dad works there. I just help him out there."

She nodded and said, "I work here and on Saturdays, I babysit some children, but I am taking acting lessons to become an actress."

I blurted out, "Yeah you are beautiful to be an actress."

She blushed tomato red and said, "Thanks…?"

I said, "Percy, Percy Jackson. And you are?"

She answered, "Artemis. No last name."

I nodded and was about to talk more when my coffee came. I took it and headed to my home.

After some time, I reached my home and entered it and saw Grover lying on the couch. I rolled my eyes at him. Grover is my best friend since 10 years and my roommate, though he likes to sleep on the couch for some reason. I slept there once and the next day my back was hurting miserably. He also wears a cap and has crutches because of an accident in his childhood. Don't ask him about it or else, he will find a way to make his crutches as weapon. Unfortunately, I speak from experience.

I sighed and grabbed one of his crutches and poked his side with it and said, "Oi Grover. Get up. You can't keep sleeping there since Daphel broke up with you. Go out and find another girl."

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Grover had a long-time crush on this girls Daphel. They got together about a year ago. Last week, on Saturday, Grover was making a plan to propose to her when she sent him a text saying, '_Come meet me at Central Park.'_

I don't exactly know what happened but at late night, Grover came in drunk and muttered about how Daphel broke up with him and he drank to get rid of heartbreak. It really sucked to see him in that state as he was the cheerful one and managed to make anyone laugh.

He groaned and said, "Don't remind me of her. And let me sleep in my sorrows."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Stop being dramatic and get up. Get freshened up while I cook you some dinner and after that you ARE going out and trying to get yourself a girl."

He opened his mouth to argue but I said, "That wasn't a question soldier."

He straightened up and mock saluted and said, "Aye Aye mum."

I whacked him on the back of his head and headed to the kitchen to cook something for both of us. I may be rich and next owner of the greatest aquarium in the world but in cooking we are both hopeless. Although I cook because we can tolerate my cooking whereas Grover's cooking will kill us both.

I made some Chicken Pasta and distributed it into two plates and laid them on the table before going to my room to change my clothes.

I walked out of my room and saw Grover wearing a tux, a bow tie, and dark black jeans. I patted him on his back and said, "You look nice man. Now go get your girl."

He laughed and said, "Yeah. Cya man."

I waved him bye before noticing he didn't eat his dinner. I shouted, "GROVER YOU DIDN'T EAT YOUR DINNER."

The reply I got was a laugh from him as he went to wherever he was going. I put his plate in the fridge before eating mine. After eating, I watched some television and checked the next day's schedule.

It was pretty much booked again, and I was the guide because the other guide got sick last week and is getting well at home. All I could do was hope that they weren't completely children otherwise I would go insane with the amount of workload.

I sighed, all excitement of watching television gone. I went and laid in the bed and thought about what happened, but my thoughts went to the worker in the café. She really was something. Her face though seemed familiar. Like I have seen her before. In a magazine? In a newspaper? I didn't know.

_Ah whatever._

But she still didn't go out of my head, so I opened my laptop and searched up, '_Artemis'_

Several results showed up and I scrolled up and down before I noticed her in a magazine.

'_Name: Artemis Hunt _

_Profession: American model and actress. _

_Age: 21 years old_

_Status: As far as we know, she is single but there are several rumours of her having a boyfriend._

_Movies: none so far._

_TV shows: none so far.'_

I looked through it more with some of her pictures before I laid back and thought about how I met with a future actress, without even knowing about it.

_Well let's hope we meet her again tomorrow._ I wished silently.

Not knowing that tomorrow the wish would come true.

**A/N: And there's chapter 1. I thought to have a mortal au about Pertemis too so I wrote this, but this will be a short one. Not really going to be more than 10 chapters. But you never know. Maybe your reviews will encourage me to write more. Maybe not. Just try and the results will depend. **


	2. Percy: Meeting in Aqua

_**Percy: Meeting in Aqua**_

I wiped my forehead as I watched the viewers leave muttering excitedly among themselves. This group was the most annoying one as they kept making demands on seeing specific fishes or sharks or whales and several times began arguing among themselves. Each time I had to break it up, but the coldness and hostility was noticeable.

Before I could think more, however, my phone rang, and I watched the reminder of another group coming through the door. I cursed under my breath and plastered a smile and walked to the gates.

The first thing I noticed was a girl of about 21 years old with auburn hair leading a group of girls of 15 years old. All the girls were looking around while I stared at the older lady.

_She seems familiar but who is she?_

I extended my hand in front and said, "Hello I am Percy. I am your guide for today and I really hope you enjoy your time here."

The older girl stiffened when she heard my voice and looked up, tugging a lock of her hair behind her ear. I gasped inwardly as I recognised her.

I said, "Hi Artemis. I didn't know you liked visiting aquarium."

She nodded and smiled and said, "Hi Percy. I do like Aquarium. Its just my dad hates your dad, so I wasn't able to come here before."

I looked at her sceptically, and asked, "Who's your dad?"

She looked away and said, "Zeus."

Queue jaw dropping and eyes opening wide. I stared at her in shock and asked, "You mean _the _Zeus?"

She blushed but nodded and I asked again, "If your dad is Zeus, then why do you work?"

She grinned and said, "Just like that. I want to be useful and not sit home like Dionysus."

I rose my eyebrows at who was Dionysus and she shook her head and said, "He a dimwit of a brother. Well half-brother. My dad has a lot of children as much as my mom hates that."

I nodded in understanding. Zeus' _escapades _were pretty popular. I led Artemis and the girls inside and introduced them to the fishes and sharks.

To say they were peaceful, would be an understatement. They kept running around asking about each of their heritage, their qualities, their speciality and so many questions that I didn't get to ask Artemis why she lied to me the other day.

After a lot of answering, I noticed all the girls were hungry and tired. I smirked at the chance and said, "Now, if you girls want, there is a restaurant just around the corner. Go ahead and eat whatever you want."

The girls looked down and one of them said, "But we don't have any money."

I turned to her and gave her a smile and said, "Go and tell them that Percy is your guide. He will give you free food."

The girls smiled at me and ran to the restaurant. I looked at them go and grinned when a voice shook me out of my stupor, "Perseus?"

I shook and looked to my right and saw Artemis standing there. I asked, "Didn't you go with them? I thought you were hungry."

She shook her head and laughed and said, "Nah. I aint hungry. So, what have you been upto?"

I shrugged and said, "Nothing much except daily work. This reminds me, I searched you up on internet and turns out, you lied to me about your name."

I glared at her as she before sighing and said, "Don't tell anybody about my true identity, ok? I don't want to be famous like everyone wants me to be. I want to be normal, not some goddess **(A/N: hehehe).**"

I nodded sensing no faults and said, "You can trust me Artemis. I won't tell a soul about your identity."

She looked at me with a hopeful look in her eyes and I stared right back, not backing away. Her grin grew larger and she jumped on me, hugging the crap out of me.

I hugged her back and said, "Hey now calm down. Let's go and I'll introduce you to my dad."

Surprisingly, she shook her head and said, "No need. I'll meet him some other day. Plus, the girls would be coming any second now."

I laughed out loud and said, "Not possible. Anyone who goes in there takes a long time."

She turned to me, her grin never leaving her face, and said, "You underestimate my girls."

Just as she said that, the girls came running from the corner and bumped into us. They fell to the ground while Artemis and I laughed our hearts out. The girls pouted but after some time they calmed and laughed.

I showed them around for a few more minutes but I kept stealing glances at Artemis, completely aware of her looking at me frequently. I was really hoping to get atleast 5 minutes with her alone, but fates seemed to be against me.

Soon, we reached the exit, the girls (without Artemis) were hopping excitedly, and Artemis was smiling but her smile wasn't reaching her eyes. She looked at me and forced a smile.

I gave a reassuring smile and whispered to her, "Don't worry. Trust me. I won't tell anybody of your identity."

She let out a sigh but let out a smile which definitely reached her eyes. She nodded and began leaving with the girls. I looked at their retreating forms and sighed before turning and walking to my office.

I walked about 5 steps before a voice called out, "Percy!"

I turned around and saw Artemis' sprinting form. I looked at her curiously before she jumped at me, making me take a few steps back. I hugged her back and she relaxed before pulling back and blushing at me.

I looked at her and asked, "Wh-"

I was interrupted as she pecked me on the cheek before sprinting at unimaginable speeds. I stood there, frozen in shock and held my hand at the spot she kissed me.

I smiled slightly before going back to my office.

**A/N: YAY! Finally got this chapter done. I have been working on this chapter for a week -_- Not fun so I am relieved to get it done. Also, I won't be updating for 2 weeks as I have tests coming up. So, I'll update ASAP. Anyways, enjoy, review and REVIEW. Did I mention review?**


	3. Percy: I love you or not

_**Percy: I love you or not**_

_***1 month after the previous chapter***_

I looked over the menu and saw my best friend Artemis sitting opposite to me, looking over her own menu. Our eyes met and we both smiled mischievously before standing up and screaming, "AHHH! COCKROACH IN OUR FOOD!"

We both laughed and ran out of the restaurant. We continued laughing till we reached a bridge and leaned over it, supporting ourselves. We turned towards each other and I gasped out, "That… w-was… hi-hilarious…"

Unable to speak, she resorted to nod while laughing out loud. I finally contained my laughter and said, "I can't wait to see Hephaestus TV tomorrow."

She replied, "Me too."

I turned to the lake that was flowing beneath the bridge. It was nice with all the city lights reflecting on the dark surface of the water. The little waves showing the flickering of the lights while small splashes of fishes creating ripples across the water.

I sighed in content and closed my eyes imagining myself in the water. **(A/N: hehehe) **I was interrupted by a laugh. I opened my eyes and turned to Artemis and saw her giggling.

I rose my eyebrow in question and asked, "What's so funny Artemis?"

She continued giggling and pointed in a distance. I followed her arm and noticed a gathering of people rush out of the restaurant, we caused chaos in. I let out a chuckle before getting distracted. By Artemis' giggles.

Over the time, I had developed some serious feelings for her. First it was merely a crush but now, it was love. _Jeez, I sound so much like Aphrodite._

I shook my head and said, "Well, I guess they are now never gonna eat there."

She replied, "Yeah. Well that's sad but funny too."

I laughed out before holding out my elbow and said, in a formal tone, "Well milady, now that our dinner has been ruined, would like me to escort you to your house?"

She giggled but hooked her hand through my elbow and said, "Nope. I want to continue our day. Maybe the dinner is ruined but the day isn't."

I shrugged and said, "With us two together, it wouldn't take too long to get the day ruined."

She laughed out and I smiled. I walked forward with Artemis thinking about where to go. I asked her, "So where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere."

Well that was blunt. I kept walking till we reached the end of bridge. We turned right and walked forwards, to nowhere. We kept walking till my ADHD kicked in and I started clicking my fingers. Artemis rolled her eyes but began humming in tune with my clicking fingers.

It took some time, but we got a rhythm and started humming and clicking our fingers all the while walking towards nowhere in mind.

Suddenly she stopped and I stopped and looked at her in confusion. She stared ahead of us and I followed her gaze and saw a buff looking guy with green glasses and shaggy hair. His face was covered in scars and marks and it was pretty clear he wasn't handsome at all. So, imagine my confusion, when I saw her staring at the guy.

She kept staring for another minute and I grew impatient and an ugly feeling bubbled in my chest. I glared at the man and realised that I was jealous. I so wanted to punch that guy in the face and add to his scars, but I restrained myself.

I shook Artemis and she shuddered before looking around frantically before noticing me and quickly hugging me. I looked at her confused but hugged her back as her body began shaking.

I realised belatedly that she was crying. I picked her up bridal style and kept walking till I reached a bench and sat down with her sitting on my lap. She clutched my shirt tightly and refused to let go of my shirt.

I sighed inwardly but reluctantly hugged her tightly. She wrapped her legs across my waist and dug her head in the crook of my neck. I shivered at the position but still stayed that way.

Eventually, she stopped crying and pulled back wiping off the mascara that rolled down along with the tears. I gave her a smile and said, "Hey, you ok?"

She looked me in the eyes and nodded and I asked, "What was that about?"

She looked rather reluctant and she stiffened. I rubbed her back soothingly and said, "Its ok if you don't want to tell me. I won't force you to."

She shook her head and said, "No I have to. Percy that guy back there, that was my ex."

And there's the bombshell. I was about to ask some questions but the way she was looking, I decided not to interrupt her as this was probably very difficult for her.

She continued, "He was a very nice handsome man at that time. Then I started my acting career and left my job at the wilderness company. He was angry as I had taken that decision by myself. He slapped me that day. I became angry and took a vase and threw it at his face. Then I got my stuff and left. This is the first time I have seen him after that day."

I pulled back and saw silent tears streaming down her cheeks. I wiped them and asked, "Do you love him?"

She looked away and said, "I might've but no more. Now I love someone else. Someone way better than him."

Pain erupted from my heart, but I kept my usual façade, determined not to let her know of the heartbreak she is causing me.

I asked again, "Who?"

She looked me in the eyes, her eyes shining brightly, reflecting the moon. I would have been entranced in them if not for my anticipation for her answer.

She started, "Y-" but was interrupted as my phone began ringing. I fetched it from my pocket and looked to see it was none other than my dad. I groaned and cancelled it before facing Artemis and asked, "You were saying?"

She shook her head and said, "Never mind."

I looked at her curiously and asked, "Who do you like?"

She looked away and said, "Hey, look at that. Let's go there." And without waiting for a response, ran off towards the gaming parlour. Realising she didn't want to talk about it, I followed.

**A/N: So, they haven't confessed yet. Fun. Don't worry. They will confess in the next one and I don't know if it will be in the next one or the one after that, that I will have the fatherly dispute come. Anyways, enjoy. **


	4. Artemis: Welcome Chase

_**Artemis: Welcome Chase**_

I stepped into the aquarium and smiled as I watched my group of girls rush to different directions. This had become weekly where on each Sunday, we would come here and look at the water animals.

I laughed as a seal did backflips in the water. A cough from my right made its way in my head as I turned to the person and grinned.

"Perseus."

Percy returned my smile and said, "Let's walk, should we?" Each time I came here, he would be here to accompany me to the coffee shop while the girls would watch the sea animals.

I nodded and followed as he walked swiftly from the crowd. Looking at his back, I thought about my feelings. It was quite obvious that I liked him, but he was as dumb as they get. I even tried to tell him but of course we had to get interrupted and since then, I haven't been able to gather my courage to tell him how I feel.

I crashed into his back and stumbled back as he stared at me, "You seem to be getting lost into your thoughts quite frequently nowadays. You ok?"

I simply waved him off and walked inside taking my normal seat by the window as Percy ordered our drinks like always. It had become a routine.

Percy sat opposite to me and handed me my drink and said, "So tell me about your week."

I shrugged, "Not much happened. It was pretty much regular stuff. What about your week? Anything interesting happen?"

He took a sip and put the cup down and said, "Actually yeah. We got a new employee, actually a secretary. Dad wanted to make sure I actually paid attention to the paperwork."

"Oh yeah? Is he great?" I asked, taking a sip. His eyebrows rose as he replied, "He? I never said 'he'. Her name is Annabeth Chase."

Just as he said it, his phone rang and he looked down and exclaimed, "Oh look its her. Sorry gotta take it." Without waiting for a reply, he got up and walked to the side, leaving me sitting and staring at him.

He talked for a few minutes before coming in with a grim face. "Annabeth just said that there were some problems in the latest transactions from the previous group, so I need to… you know."

He rubbed the back of his head and I nodded and said, "Yeah yeah I totally get it. I'll get the coffee in a go-to cup." He shook his head and pushed his chair in and said, "No need. I'll just drink it like this." With that he gulped the whole thing and rushed out.

I ran after him to the aquarium to gather up my girls. When we reached the aquarium, a group was standing out bickering with each other. Percy straightened up and said, in a deep voice, "Everyone please calm down."

The crowd silenced as they stared at Percy. Percy called someone on the phone and said, "Yeah, they have calmed. Hmmm, yeah you can come now."

He cut the call right as the door opened and out of it walked a girl with glasses, her blonde princess curls bouncing as she hopped down the steps. Her grey eyes glowing softly as she stood next to Percy. She took out her notepad and showed something to Percy.

He nodded and turned to the crowd, "Can Mr. Castellan please step to the side?"

A boy who looked in his late teens, about 19 years old, looked up and walked to the side followed by Percy. They began talking as the boy started arguing and showing something to Percy on his phone. Percy on the other hand looked unimpressed and continued arguing with the boy.

The boy huffed and handed some money to Percy and walked off in a random direction. Percy walked back, an irritated expression on his face, "You all can go." The crowd shuffled off leaving Percy, the girl and me.

Percy smiled at me and said, "Artemis, I would like to introduce you to my secretary Annabeth Chase."

I held out my hand to Annabeth who shook it, a smile on her face but her eyes showed her wariness. Annabeth turned to Percy and whispered something in his ear and walked off, her hips swaying slightly.

I couldn't help but be jealous. _She gets to spend every single day with Percy whereas I only get to see him on Sunday. She will win him over easily and with her looks, oh her looks._

Percy snapped his fingers in my face, and I shook my head. He chuckled and said, "There you go again. Daydreaming."

I shoved him away playfully and walked inside the aquarium, looking from the edge of my eyes at Percy. After gathering my girls, I gave Percy a blinding smile and left, completely aware of Percy staring at us.

***Time Skip***

I stepped into the aquarium again, a week after meeting Annabeth Chase. Fortunately, today there were no girls, so I got a day free and decided to spend some time with Percy.

Percy walked to me; a smile plastered on his face. As he got closer, I noticed something off about him. His tie was a bit crooked, something completely unusual about him. He kept licking his lips, which seemed a bit red and his hair seemed more ruffled than before. His shirt had a few wrinkles and his smile seemed quite… _fake._

Behind him, Annabeth walked up, and realisation hit me hard in the face. _Percy kissed Annabeth. _

Tears brewed in my eyes, but I pushed them back and plastered a smile. Percy stepped up and looked behind me.

He said, "No girls today?"

I shook my head, knowing that if I spoke, my voice would crack, and he would know that I am silently crying on the inside. We walked to the coffee shop, silence enveloping us as we were both lost in our thoughts.

Taking our seats, I refused to meet his eyes. I looked everywhere, trying to keep my tears at bay. _Why? Why did it have to happen?_

Percy kept staring at the table before he finally looked up and began, "Artemis…" I didn't look at him, instead humming as a way to let him know I was listening.

"Artemis… I… uh… I have something to tell you," he said, his voice filled with doubt. Unable to deal with him confessing about how he loved _her, _I got up and took my coffee and handed it to the counter, not saying a word and left.

Percy hurried after me, handing the cup to the counter, and ran to my side. He grasped my hands and said, "Artemis please. Just listen to me."

I ignored him and pulled my hands out and walked to my house. This time Percy didn't follow me. And for some reason, I didn't want him to.

**A/N: Yeah so this story is off the hiatus but its not getting updated that frequently. Also, this story will have a few more chapters (3 more) and then this will be complete. Review if you have any suggestions and if you do not have any suggestions… well then, just review how you like the story this far**


	5. Artemis: Invitation

_**Artemis: Invitation**_

***1 month after the previous chapter***

Hanging my apron on the hook, I straightened my back, ignoring the cracks from my protesting back. The door creaked open, ringing a bell on the top. Automatically, I said, "The shop is closed."

A familiar voice replied back, "I saw the sign." I turned around, my eyes widening as I watched Percy stand in front of the counter, his beard clearly visible along with his tired eyes.

He smiled kindly and said, "Artemis." I nodded in reply, trying to control the tornado of emotions inside me.

He extended his hand to me as I shook my hands formally with him. He turned his head to the side before handing me an envelope. "You are invited," he said before leaving the shop.

I put on my coat as I tore open the envelope. Taking out the sheet inside I read:

'_Dear Artemis,_

_You have been invited by Poseidon Jackson and Sally Jackson to join them in the celebration of the engagement of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. _

_Venue: Amphitheatre of Olympus_

_Time: 6:00 pm_

_Date: (Assume any date you readers want to)'_

Tears pooled in my eyes as I reread the letter again and again. Before I could control myself, I stumbled to the ground as I sat on my knees, holding the letter to my chest as I cried my eyes out.

Wiping my eyes, I stood up, pushing the letter in my pocket as I walked out, cold air whistling around me.

As soon as I reached home, I crashed on my bed and began to cry again. Not only had I lost my best friend, but I had lost my crush as well.

Punching the pillow, I began releasing all my anger, frustration and sadness as I felt my eyes grow heavier by the second. Soon, I fell asleep on my bed, tears still pouring out of my closed eyes.

***Date of engagement***

I put on a white dress, my face sullen as I stared at my reflection on the mirror. My lips were trembling as I plastered a fake smile on my face and walked out to my car. Driving it to the Amphitheatre, I kept looking through my phone, staring at all of my memories with Percy.

Soon, I reached the place and entered, making sure my dress was tidy and my face was tear-free.

Opening the door, Percy crashed into me, making me stumble back. He swiftly caught before I tripped over and said, "Sorry miss…"

He held me up before noticing who I was, and his normal face grew worried. Behind him, Annabeth exited, a look of shock and mild jealousy in her eyes but she put on a fake smile and whispered something to Percy.

He simply nodded and said, "Listen Annie. I have to talk to Artemis." Annabeth nodded but didn't move. Percy seemed to notice it and said, "Alone." Annabeth huffed and walked back inside, her hips slightly swaying.

I rose my eyebrows in question at Percy who grabbed my elbow and pulled me into a room next to the main hall.

"Artemis, what has happened to you?" he asked, concern laced in his voice. I would have been glad to hear it but now, here at _his _engagement, I couldn't find myself to be happy.

Rudely, I replied, "Nothing. Also why would you care?"

Percy pulled back at the tone and a sad emotion flashed through his eyes before his face steeled in hard determination and he pulled Artemis closer to hi.  
I squirmed in his grip, trying to avoid looking into his eyes. Unfortunately, my body had different ideas as my gaze met his and we leaned in together, both minds numb as my lips lingered on his lips.

Without hesitation, I stepped forward and completed the kiss. My brain suddenly jumpstarted as I realised what I was doing. It seemed Percy's had too as we both stepped back promptly, awkward air surrounding us.

Percy's phone rang as he answered it and spoke something about being late and sorry. He cut the call and turned to me, blush engulfing his cheeks as he softly rubbed the back of his head.

He said, "Uh… I am sorry about that. I shouldn't have done that."

I smiled at him and said, "Its ok. Plus, I kinda liked it." Honestly, I had loved it. My crush, the man I loved, the man I trusted, had just kissed me. I couldn't not love it.

His eyes, surprisingly became darker, as he asked, "Did you?" He stepped forward, awfully close to me, his hand slithering to my waist as I gazed into his dark green orbs, everyone calls eyes.

No answer was required as we both kissed each, this time passion being the dominant of all the feelings. After a few minutes, we both broke apart, a thin line of saliva connecting us as we smiled at each other.

Percy turned to the door and asked, "How would you feel about running away from here?"

I looked at him, gobsmacked and questioned, "What?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a limo parked outside as he replied, "I managed to get a huge deal and made a huge ton of dollars. Even my dad doesn't know about it. I was planning on making a business of educating young disabled students who have had a rough childhood and want to learn martial arts with real weapons."

I agreed with his idea and replied, "Alright but what would you call it?"

He paused and thought about it before answering, dramatically, "Camp Half-Blood."

**A/N: And that's the end. Whew finally this book is over. The ending was lame, I agree but it was the best I could come up with. Now I will focus only on Percy Jackson and the Pit of Tartarus.**


End file.
